


Three's A Crowd

by Loki_Odinsonn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Drugged Sex, Even I dont understand Erwin and Levi's relationship in this so good luck to you, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Why did the sex scenes end up so short, just so much porn, kind of but nothing major, this is so dirty wow, to the extreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Odinsonn/pseuds/Loki_Odinsonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren didn't think he signed up to be with both Levi and Erwin. Because Levi and Erwin hate each other. But they both love Eren. And where Eren's involved, exceptions can be made.</p><p>Or the one where Eren is tossed from Levi to Erwin and back again like a child in a divorce.</p><p>I warn you now, this is not a healthy depiction of a relationship. I actually have no idea what's happening in this relationship. This whole thing wrote itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my beautiful best friend Tash who has a lot of kinks, knock yourself out baby doll.

 

In hindsight, Levi realizes there are no locks on Eren’s cabin door and really anyone could walk in.

In hindsight, Levi also realizes he doesn’t give a fuck.

“I-I have to be with- at- Erwin soon-ahhh-Levi please.” Eren pants.  Levi continues to lick slowly up and down Eren’s shaft, his hands holding Eren’s thighs apart, gripping tight enough to leave bruises.

“Come on baby, tell me what you need.” He smirked as Eren gasped, trying to thrust his cock up into Levi’s mouth but his hands on Eren’s thigh held him down steadily. “Just tell me what my baby wants Eren, tell daddy what you need.” He purred.

“Please-please-I need to- I need to-” He lets out a strangled moan as Levi’s tongue encircles the head of his cock, sucking softly.

“Levi please!” Eren begs. Levi slaps his thigh and Eren keens.

“You know what I want to hear, come on naughty boy say the words, say the words baby boy.” He croons, lightly teasing Eren’s head with his tongue and Eren cries out again.

“Please daddy please let me cum, I’ve been so bad, I’ve been so bad,” Eren chants mindlessly thrusting his cock upwards, “Daddy please, _please._ ”

Levi took the length of Eren’s cock into his mouth at once, rocking his mouth up and down, listening to Eren cry out. Eren twisted his hands into Levi’s hair, pulling harshly as Levi deep throats him. His moans growing harsher and harsher with every rock of his hips because even though Levi is finally sucking him off properly, he’s still so _mercilessly slow_.

“Daddy-ah-daddy harder.” He bites his lips feverishly. Levi hums against Eren’s cock and Eren arches his back and lets out a sob, grinding his achingly hard cock against the inside of Levi’s soft cheeks.

Levi’s hands replace his mouth and he pumps Eren’s cock effortlessly with his hands, gazing at him intently, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Do you want to cum down daddy’s throat Eren?” Eren nods quickly, eyes wide open and staring at Levi in shock. Levi never lets Eren cum in his mouth.

Well, Eren supposes, before today, Levi had never woken Eren up with a blowjob either. He took Eren’s length into his mouth again, letting him thrust wildly into his mouth, fondled his balls lightly, stroking without a care in the world the _absolute bastard_ , and Eren came hard down Levi’s throat. He kept sucking Eren’s cock hard and licking his cock up and down, leaving Eren to moan and whine blissfully from the overstimulation.

Levi pulled back with a satisfied grin on his face. He leaned forward and kiss Eren’s forehead. His sweaty forehead, brat needs a bath.

“Good boy.” He ran his hands through his hair before getting off Eren’s bed.

“Come on Eren, let’s get a move on. You don’t want to be late for Erwin do you?” Eren rolls his eyes at his monotone and gets up to dress, his thighs shaking slightly. He wonders how he ever got himself into a situation where he’d call Levi ‘Daddy’ and _not_ get a fucking beating for it.

And then go and call Erwin daddy too and get a spanking for that.

What a mess.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi thought it rather amusing as he escorted Eren to Erwin’s chambers, like divorced parents handling off their sole kid to each other every weekend. Divorced parents who fuck their kid individually and occasionally each other and on a _really_ good day, all 3 of them together? Okay, bad analogy.

Eren stepped into Erwin’s chambers and immediately went to kneel on the floor by his chair, all docile and obedient like and wasn’t that just cute and fucking dandy.

“Did you let him cum in your mouth?” Erwin asked immediately.

 Levi raised his eyebrows.

 “Are you jealous commander?”

“You’ll spoil him.” It was cum, not candy for fucks sake.

“No, I think he actually spoiled me.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Don’t get excited Erwin, I’m not him.” Levi said dryly, glancing at Eren who had the decency to keep looking at the floor as though he’d never glanced up.                                                                                                                                                                                          

“If you wanted to stay tonight, you could be. Not him.” He corrected hurriedly. “You could be you.” Erwin murmured softly, looking at Levi with those fucking eyes, imploring him to stay. As if they really were in some corny relationship and Erwin wants him to stop the night like the good old days.

There’s a moment of silence. Erwin is looking at him like he thinks he’s going to stay. Eren isn’t looking at the floor like he should be. The room seems hotter than it was 5 minutes ago.

“I want Eren back at 7.” Levi says coolly. “Eren.” He jerks his head up like the pretty obedient boy he is. “Behave.” Eren nods, looks back at the floor and Levi leaves. He can’t bear to look up at Erwin and anyway, the man’s a giant, he has to crane his head up if he wants to look at him so it’s not really a problem when he doesn’t want to.

Erwin turns back to Eren.

“Just us tonight then baby.” He smiles gently and Eren nods like that’s the best news he’s ever heard. Not that Eren’s ever really had Levi join them properly. Not that Eren knows that sometimes Levi’s a whinier bottom than he is. Not that Eren knows how Erwin can make him beg and howl and whimper. Eren’s just eager for his clothes to come off and for the games to begin. Erwin’s much sweeter with Eren than Levi is, and while Eren’s never had a problem with being treated rough, Erwin’s soft touches and gentle words do something to Eren’s cock that he’s not sure Levi will ever be able to achieve with his hair pulling and neck biting and scratching.

And when he talks about Eren’s pussy.

Okay scratch that. He’s getting hard. And that line of thought needs to stop because Levi is off limits when it’s just him and Erwin.

_Because you’re the only baby boy I want to be focusing on right now Eren._

And Eren had shut his damn mouth about Levi and came harder than he had in his whole life as reward.

“Eren?” He looks up; only because he’s trained to, answer only when questioned. Erwin throws him the bottle of lube. “Prepare yourself on the bed for me angel.” Erwin’s hands keep threading through his hair, Eren notes as he lubes his two fingers up and slides them in, legs spread wide, pumping carefully, finding a careful steady rhythm so he can keep watching Erwin.

He knows Levi’s riled him up somehow, by not wanting to stay. The thought makes him frown; his daddy wants to think about Levi more than he wants to think about Eren. He wanted Levi to stay, to join in. It’s an arousing thought Eren has to admit. His fingers go a little faster now, the initial breach is done and he thinks he’s ready for a third finger but doesn’t put it in yet, making sure he’s absolutely comfortable with two fingers before anything else. Erwin’s undressed at last.

“That’s it. Finger your pretty pussy for me darling.” Erwin’s attention is suddenly back to him.

 _The way it should be,_ Eren thinks vindictively. He adds the third finger now that he knows he’s got an audience, makes a show of arching his back and driving his fingers in hard and quick, panting as he does it. He doesn’t want to lose his daddy’s attention all over again. He wants to be a good boy, wants to show Erwin he can be good for once.

“Are you ready Eren?” He’s asked and he can’t help the whine that escapes his throat.

“No daddy, not Eren, pretty baby,” He groans. “You’re pretty baby, your darling, your angel.” He tosses his head back pleads; he doesn’t want to be Eren right now. Doesn’t want to be the monster titan shifter freak who ate his own father. He wants to be Erwin’s soft pliant baby boy. Wants his daddy to make him forget what he is. He takes his fingers out and Erwin’s on top of him quickly, kissing him hard. Legs are tangled up and hands are here there and everywhere.

Erwin cups Eren’s soft ass with his hands and squeezes and Eren gasps into his mouth, Erwin’s tongue swirling around his mouth making him feel giddy and wrecked before he’s even begun.

Then Erwin is pushing his cock in slowly, gently, not like Levi who pushes straight in and then _waits and torments._

Erwin is merciful, taking his time until his full length is inside Eren and Eren takes a deep breath and nods, eyes closed against Erwins neck, and hands all tangled in his hair, tugging gently, urging him to fuck into him faster and deeper than he already is.

And Erwin thrusts frantically with no finesse, it’s carnal and animalistic. It’s been too long since he really fucked Eren properly and now that he’s inside him and feels how tight, wet and soft and sinful he is, he can’t bring it upon himself to go as slow as he wants to.

Instead he digs his fingers into Eren’s hips and buries himself deeper inside him, grunting and feeling breathless hearing Eren’s panting breath next to his ear, warm and sensual.

“Going to fill you up now baby,” Eren mewls in agreements, “Going to make you ah, full of daddy’s come baby.” He snaps his hips harder. He feels Eren spasm around his cock with his own shattering orgasm, can feel Eren rolling his hips trying to milk Erwin’s cock in the aftershocks of his own orgasm and Erwin comes deep inside Eren, pulsing and jerking.

“You were so good for me baby, so good. I’ll always take care of you baby, daddy will always keep you safe.” He tells Eren, snaking his arms around his and holding him tightly. Eren hums in agreement, thighs trembling and his breathing still shaky.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eren is dead to the world. He's lying on Erwin's plush rug ( _baby boy hasn’t earned the bed yet today)_ , nude and curled up without a care in the world. Sedatives have that effect on people

Levi kind of also wishes he was dead to the world. Instead he's impaled on Erwin's cock and feeling rather like he's going to _die_. It's been so long since Levi gave up control, so long since he called somebody Daddy, he'd forgotten how raw the pleasure is. His legs fucking _ache_ from this position but Erwin won't let him move, won't let him bounce, won't let him ride, won't let him do fucking _shit._ He whines uncomfortably, squirming which earns him a smack. He looks over at Eren’s red ass and decided he doesn't quite want that tonight.

Still, it's been so long since he and Erwin properly fucked. Before they had started this...relationship with Eren, things had been rough enough for them to break apart anyway. And then the competition, fighting for who got Eren day in and day out had been....an oddly satisfying turn, something to fight over and play with. A shiny new toy. The baby a couple has when they’re trying to save their marriage.

But Levi had figured out he wanted to top, he wanted to be daddy and then hadn't that just caused a multitude of shit.

"Always come back to daddy won't you baby hmm?" Erwin questioned Levi rocking his hips slightly.

"Yes! I will ah fuck Erwin," Levi gasped, "Stop teasing you bastard stop...ah...”

"Come on pretty baby you know the words I want to hear."

"Nnnghh Daddy then! Daddy come on daddy please!" He hissed, giving up on trying to be still and rolling his hips, Erwin's cock brushing his prostate (as it had been for the past half an hour) and driving him mad. Levi leaned forward and brushed his forehead against Erwin's.

"Daddy. Please let me cum." He whispered, looking Erwin straight in the eyes, red, flushed and beautiful.

"What're you whispering for pretty boy?" Erwin lightly nipped his ears with his teeth and stroked Levi's back with his hand, using his other to brush his sweaty hair out of his face. "You afraid Erens going to wake up and see you like this?" Levi made a desperate whine in the back of his throat. "See you begging for a pounding in your pretty cunt?"

Erwin briefly thought he was a beautiful mess (and that Levi was probably going to murder him in his sleep) before he wrapped his hand around Levi's cock.

"Ride me then, and you can cum." He relented and he had never seen Levi snap to a task so quickly. His legs ached with inactivity but he dragged his hips up and snapped them down harder whilst Erwin dragged his gentle hands over and over Levi's cock until he came with a cry, hips stuttering and panting breathlessly.

"S'too good Erwin ah, it's too...too much." He slumped onto Erwin's shoulder, feeling dazed and overwhelmed. Erwin stroked his messy hair again, murmuring that soothing shit in his ear that Levi will swear he fucking hates later, but for now just makes him feel wanted and a bit more in touch.

 “Want to get off now.” Levi murmurs and it sounds close to embarrassment, Erwin nods in approval and watches amused as Levi pulls himself off and tentatively puts his clothes on. Straightens his cravat, laces his boots and does what he can with his sweaty hair. When he turns around, Erwin is watching him carefully, cock still hanging out, still hard.

“Did you want me to suck you off?” Levi asks, staring at him, arms folded. Because he would, even after everything he would. Erwin waves his hand dismissively.

“No thank you, I have Eren for that. You can leave us now.” Erwin strolls over to Eren, who’s making confused noises, the drugs most likely wearing off. Erwin leisurely caresses Eren’s head and whispers to him to kneel. Eren does and reaches for Erwins cock, taking the length in his mouth and swallowing around it, cheeks hollowed. And if that isn’t just the prettiest thing Levi’s ever seen from his baby boy. He leans against the doorframe, his jacket slung over his shoulder as he watches Eren take Erwin’s cock, eyes only half open, just about conscious, only vaguely aware of what’s going on.

In that moment, Levi thinks, Erwin’s cock is Eren’s whole world. No titans, no digested fathers, no Sina or Rose or Maria. Just the warm comforting weight of a cock in his mouth and the drugs in his system that haven’t yet left him alone.

And if Eren looked so pretty sucking cock, he wonders if he’d look just as pretty stuffed at the other end at the same time, Levi’s cock grounding him and thrusting into him until nothing else felt real, nothing but the cock in his mouth and the one in his ass…

 _Eren,_ Levi thinks dryly to himself, _your parents have finally found their solution._

 


End file.
